


Мухомор

by szelena, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work, Tales from the Loop (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Robots, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Однажды на робота-мусорщика упал рояль, и он занялся музыкой. А его мозг захавал гриб.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мухомор

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается веселым разгонам анонов в командном треде набора и заявок!  
> есть аллюзии на упоминавшегося в треде известного композитора и музыканта; нам кажется, он бы нас не осудил :)

— Эй, Кэп, чем занят? Сегодня будет концерт?

— Сегодня не будет. — Робот со скрипом пожимает плечом. — У меня есть дело.

— Опять с грибом своим возишься? — Огромный робот-мусорщик указывает на сверток, который Капитан прижимает к себе.

— Это Ильич.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, нет такого вида грибов. Это красный мухомор.

— Красный так красный. — Капитан разворачивается, шагая прочь, немного дергая головой. — Послушать концерт приходи завтра. Я как раз заканчиваю новую ораторию, соло на жестяном тазу. Скажи остальным.

— Ладно, пока. 

Огромный робот уходит к своему участку. Солнце клонится к горизонту, освещая вдалеке здания Петли. Капитан когда-то был пробным проектом, который они хотели запустить массово, но оказался невыгодным. Собственно, Капитаном он назвался сам, намного позже, а по документам он назывался Х-88. Однажды у него заглючила система навигации, и он ушел далеко за территорию НИИ.  
Через пару дней его обнаружили в компании роботов-мусорщиков, где он и остался в итоге. Робот был весьма старательным, с особым стремлением к порядку. Больше всего ему нравилось группировать мусор по темам. Теперь отдельно высилась груда бытовой техники, отдельно трамбовалась одежда, и даже для музыкальных инструментов робот выделил свою кучку. Никто даже не подумал бы, что их может собраться так много. Тут и разбитые гитары, и древние синтезаторы, и ржавые тарелки барабанов.  
А однажды привезли рояль. Большой робот обещал помочь Х-88 транспортировать инструмент в соответствующую кучку, но тому очень не терпелось. Рояль сюда привезли не зря: он поскрипывал, крышки над клавишами не было, как, собственно, и половины клавиш, над которыми виднелась потертая надпись «Красный октябрь», а колеса на двух ножках отвалились. Х-88 было очень трудно катить его в нужном направлении, но он справился. Едва он прислонил рояль наилучшим, как ему казалось, образом, тот начал неумолимо сползать по склону. Робот поздно это заметил, споткнулся, и попал головой прямо под рухнувший инструмент.  
Предполагалось, что после полученных увечий Х-88 нуждается в серьезном ремонте. Однако, как только ему помогли выбраться, он заявил, что за шумовой музыкой будущее и его репетиционную базу пора расширить.После чего удалился за пополнением в кучу бытовых и радиотехнических отходов, по пути цитируя коммунистические труды и перемежая их с выдержками из энциклопедий о грибах.  
И с тех пор стал называть себя исключительно Капитаном, хотя по-прежнему никем не командовал. Начальство даже приглашало специалистов Петли, но раз поведение робота не было опасным для окружающих и него самого, те пока решили продолжить наблюдение. 

Капитан действительно занялся музыкой. С точки зрения большинства людей это звучало весьма странно, но роботы слушали его как завороженные. То, из чего он извлекал звуки, выглядело не менее странно. На этом причуды не закончились, вскоре Капитан выкопал в лесу гриб, поместил его в какой-то горшок и везде таскал за собой, вдохновенно вещая про сложный исторический контекст. Начальство никак не поощряло эти инициативы, но робот теперь упорядочивал кучи с еще большим энтузиазмом, а с «концертами» вообще стал местной знаменитостью (во всяком случае, среди роботов), так что никто не возражал. 

Сегодня Капитан должен выполнить одно важное дело, поэтому концерт откладывается. Если бы большой робот спросил, зачем он это делает, тот бы не ответил. Он просто знал, что так нужно. Может быть, Ильича неправильно пересадили. Или ему не подошел горшок. Факт был в том, что он засох, и теперь, собрав дощечки подходящих размеров, Капитан тщательно впихивал их основания в землю. С того момента, как он выкопал этот гриб, он уже знал, где закончится его путь, и должен был воплотить это. 

Закончив свое строение, он поместил туда гриб.  
Из маленьких жестяных букв на фасаде, которые Капитан собирал сегодня весь день, складывалось слово «МАВЗОЛЕЙ».  
Теперь все встало на свои места.


End file.
